The Little Mermaid
by DragonGirl323
Summary: Tifa, a mermaid, wishes to become human. She dreams about walking on land with two feet. Her determination only becomes stronger when she falls in love with a very hansome prince.
1. I Wonder

A/N: Well, I know it's not a very long first chapter but I tried the Disney movie with Final Fantasy character thingie and I didn't do so well. So, I thought and thought and thought on this some more and here's what came out. There's only one problem. In later chapters, when Ariel made a deal with Ursula to get legs in exchange for her voice, I want to do the same thing here but I think it'd make the story more interesting if I could come up with something other than trading her voice. Cause I thought well, Tifa plays the piano so maybe I could make her deaf and mute, but then I thought no, that wouldn't work very well because he doesn't know sign language.

So, anyways, my point is that if any of you readers out there have any ideas (silly or no) please, send them my way after you read this chapter. I know it's short but because I got a lot of flames on this when I tried it last time I didn't want to write too much.

So, I hope you like it. If you do, please, send a review with your suggestion(s).

* * *

**The Little Mermaid**

**By: Jenna Mogavero**

"I wonder what's up there," I said, lazily as I floated past the many shelves of my small grotto.

"Can't say," my best friend, Yuffie, said. "But why would you wanna go up there anyway, Tifa?" She said, putting her hands behind her head. "It can't be much better than here."

"Of course it is!" I said, appalled that she would say such a thing. "Up there you walk instead of swim and there's so many interesting things. Just look around," I said, sweeping my hand in front of me. "All these things are from the human world. They're all so strange!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just that...." She said, stopping short. She swam towards me and took both my hands in hers. "It's just that if you do go up there, I'd probably never see you again. I don't want that to happen. You're my best friend Tifa."

"Thanks, Yuffie," I said, giving her a warm hug. "But if I do go, I want you to come with me! It would be so much fun!" I said, twirling around in circles.

"Yeah, it would but why would you want to leave a place like this?" Yuffie asked, raising her hands and gesturing all around her. "I think where we live is fine."

I crossed my arms and circled the room a few times. "Well, it's not that I don't think where we live is fine, it's just I'm curious. I want to see what's out there, beyond the sea."

"Well, why don't we go see Cait, maybe he can tell you more about the human world," she suggested, her arms akimbo.

I thought for a moment. "Okay, let's go."


	2. Learning More

A/N: Okay, so far so good. You guys seem to like my story so far and for that I am eternally grateful! Especially you **Dark Angel**! That's one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten! Thanks for the idea! I just might consider using it! I'll give you full credit so don't think I'll put it in here and take all the glory! I'm not like that! So anyways, **Dark Angel**, an answer to your question. The reason why this story got flames when I first wrote it was because all I did was rename the characters and practically copy the story which I now realize was a very stupid thing to do. So any of you who flamed this story when I first put it on I eternally praise you for catching me and saving me from my stupidity. Thanks again to all who reviewed! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what I should made Tifa trade for legs later on send me your suggestion. I want some variety. I've only gotten one so keep 'em comin'!

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Learning More**

Yuffie and I left my grotto and swiftly swam to the surface. I smoothed my hair away from my face and looked around for the shore. I found it and waved to Yuffie. As we got closer a small little wooden dock came into view and a small black and white cat that had a small gold crown on his head, a little yellow cape and pure white gloves was sitting on it with a small fishing pole made out of a stick and some yarn. He spotted us and waved. We stopped next to the dock and looked up at him.

"Hi, Cait!" I said, grabbing onto the edge of the dock and pulling myself up. Yuffie did the same.

"Hey, Tifa! Hi, Yuffie!" He said, looking at us both and smiling. "So, what brings you here?" He asked, sitting back down and casting out his makeshift fishing pole.

"Can you tell me more about the human world?" I asked, overly excited.

"Of course I can!" He said, looking at me and smiling. "Let's see where should I start?" He said, looking out at the vast ocean. He turned around and scanned the horizon. Then he got up and set his fishing pole down. He pointed off to the right towards a huge city. "See that city over there? That's Midgar. There are a whole lot of things to do there. And see over there?" He said, pointing to a smaller town way off to the left. "That's Kalm. Midgar just established a trade route with them so they're starting to get more money and things to sell. Now Midgar, it's been under a monarchy for quite a while. The King's gettin' old and he's tryin' to find a wife for his son, but, apparently, the Prince isn't all that interested in marrying. Pretty weird is ya ask me," he said, sitting back down with his fish pole in hand.

"The Prince?" I said, quite interested. "What's he like?"

Cait reached up and scratched one of his black pointy ears. "Can't say. Never seen him in person before. I hear from a lot of people that he keeps to himself; not very open with others. Not King material if ya ask me. Anyways, I'm getting off subject. The humans are actually pretty interesting. The music they listen to is a little over the edge but nothing can be done about that."

I nodded and looked out at the ocean. I've always wanted to hear what the human's music-!

"Music?! Oh no, the concert!" I said, looking in Yuffie's direction. "I was supposed to play a song on the piano!"

I slid off the deck with Yuffie right behind me but stopped and said a quick good-bye to Cait before diving below the surface.

"Oh no, Yuffie! My father's gonna kill me!" I said, pumping my tail as fast as I could.

"Don't worry, Tifa. He won't be _that_ mad."

"Tifa Marie!" I cringed as my father's booming voice filled my ears.

_Oh boy, I'm in for it now. _

"Where were you? The celebration was completely destroyed!" My father yelled.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's just that I.....forgot."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Tifa," my father said, rubbing his temples. "Have you been taking four years of Piano Lessons for nothing?"

"Hey, it's not her fault!" Yuffie said, speaking up. "We went and saw Cait and-"She gasped and caught herself, but it was too late.

"Cait?" My father said, frowning. "Oh, Tifa, you went to the surface again, didn't you?"

"Well, uh, nothing.....happened."

"Tifa, do you think I set certain rules for my own safety? I don't want you going to the surface because I don't want to see my only daughter caught by one of those....those barbarians....those humans!"

"Daddy, they're no barbarians!" I shouted back.

"And how would you know? You've never seen one in your life! Now I better _never _hear about you going to the surface again, is that clear?" He shouted.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I took a deep breath to keep them from flowing out. I exhaled sharply and swiftly turned around and swan from the castle. Yuffie followed me out and swam behind me to my grotto. I swam inside and laid down on a large rock. I picked up a silver chain with a small heart shaped pendant on it and began twirling it around my fingers. I looked up as Yuffie came in and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

I took a deep breath as I looked back at the small chain in my hands. "He just doesn't see things the way I do. He doesn't understand."

I looked up above me and frowned as a large shadow passed over the hole above my grotto. "What is that? Come on, Yuffie," I said, setting the silver chain back amongst the others and dashing out of my grotto.

I swam up to the surface and looked around in awe as a large white ship floated by. I looked over at Yuffie to find her staring at it with wonderment in her eyes.

"Come on, let's check it out." I began swimming towards the large ship.

Once I reached it I swam around it looking for something to climb up or sit on so I could get a better look. I circled around to the back and found a small platform that stuck out of the boat about four or five feet. I lifted myself onto it and looked over the railing.

On the deck of the ship there were tables and chairs set up for people to sit in and there were a bunch of people dancing and some played some weird instruments that I've never seen before. I sat and watched all the people dance but my breath caught in my throat when I saw a very handsome young man walking towards the railing on the right side of the boat. He was tall and lean with long jet-black hair and bright crimson eyes. He wore all black clothing.

A large ball of red fur caught my attention. I looked to the left and saw a large red beast walking towards me, sniffing the air curiously. I quickly ducked down below the railing so the animal wouldn't see me. After a few moments had passed I slowly poked my head over the edge and came face-to-face with the creature. It cocked its head to one side and licked my face. I ducked back down as the handsome man I was looking at called for it.

"Come on, Red!" He said, slapping his right knee. "Come on, boy!"

The creature that I presumed was 'Red' turned around and ran towards the man. My attention was drawn towards another man that looked a lot like the other young man. He raised his hands into the air to silence the crowd.

"Quiet, please!" He shouted. After the crowd had ceased speaking he continued. "On behalf of my dear cousin," he said, gesturing back to the lean figure leaning against the rail. "I'd like to present Vincent my gift," he said, turning towards a large item that was covered by a sheet. In one fluid motion, he ripped the sheet from its place to reveal a very intricate statue of Vincent. He was holding a gun in his right hand, pointing it as if poised to shoot. (Note: Think Vincent's battle pose before he shoots his gun!)

Vincent stood up straight and walked towards the statue. Red padded up to it and sniffed it. He sneezed and backed away. Vincent looked at it for a while before looking at the man standing next to it.

"Wow, Tseng, it's really.....interesting," he said, not sounding the least bit impressed by it.

"Yes, isn't it?" Tseng said, sounding like he didn't hear the sarcasm in Vincent's voice. "Although it would have been better if it were a wedding present."

"Must we go through this again?" Vincent asked, turning around and walking back to the railing. "I told you once I find the right girl, I'll consider marrying but right now it's not a number one priority in my mind right now."

"Well, it needs to be!" Tseng said, walking towards him and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Your father is getting old and he won't be around much longer."

"I am aware," he said, sounding very annoyed with him. "I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Well, maybe the problem is you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Maybe, but she's out there somewhere."

I turned my eyes away from the two young men as something in the far back corner caught my eye. Sitting there was a Grand Piano with no one around it. I gripped the railing of the ship as I lifted myself over the railing and carefully drug myself past all the tables and over to the piano. I scooted the bench back and sat on it, tucking my tail safely under me. I looked around and made sure no one had seen me come over here then I set my fingers on top of the keys. I bit my bottom lip and looked back behind me. If I needed to I could easily lift myself over the railing and dive back into the water. I looked back in front of me and studied the people. All of them had their backs turned and didn't seem to be paying attention.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands as they began to play the notes of a song that I had taught myself how to play. Once I finished the song, I looked up and over at the people to find all of them staring at me, including Vincent. He began walking towards me and that's when my father's words started to sink in. I took one last look at him before turning and diving over the railing and back into the water.


	3. Saving A Human

**A/N: **Hey all! Yeah, I know this chapter isn't all that long either but I'll try to make the chapters a little bit longer.

I'm still tryin' to decide what Tifa should trade for legs. I've gotten a few really good replies but if any of you has a idea (silly or no) I'd appreciate is a lot if you would send me an idea with your review. I hope I'm not asking too much though. Because this is the third time I've requested help from you faithful readers and I think I'm pushing the limit.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but I'm gonna be tryin' to make 'em a little bit longer, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Saving A Human**

I began swimming towards where Yuffie was waiting when an ear-splitting screech filled the night air. I looked at Yuffie in puzzlement then dove beneath the surface. I stared in horror as the bottom of the ship was torn apart by a coral reef. I surfaced again and watched as the ship's occupants ran about trying to find the cause of the sound. I swam back around behind the ship to get a better look.

A man stumbled out of a door and ran towards Tseng and Vincent; he was sopping wet.

"Your Highness!" He said, kneeling down in front of him. "We're sinking, sir! We ran aground and there's a hole in the hull as big as a boulder. We have to abandon ship!"

Vincent looked around the deck before averting his eyes back towards the man in front of him. "Continue."

The man nodded and began ushering people into lifeboats. Tseng went to climb in one but, sensing Vincent wasn't with him, stopped and looked back.

"Vincent? Aren't you coming?"

"You go, Tseng," he said, pushing him towards a boat. "There may be people trapped inside. I'm going to go look for them."

"That's suicide! Let me go with you!" Tseng pleaded.

"No, cousin. Go with them," Vincent said, nodding in the direction of all the boats already a safe distance away.

Tseng looked like he would protest but nodded. Vincent turned to his faithful fiery red companion. He picked him up and set him inside the boat, said one last good-bye to Tseng then fled inside the ship.

I jumped off the back of the ship and went under it. I swam towards the large hole and looked through it. The room was some sort of cargo or storage department. The water level had risen enough that I could freely swim through the entirety of the room. I spotted a door on the far wall and swam towards it. I pulled it open and found a large metal ladder leading up. I swam up the shaft and came to another door. I pulled it open and there was a hallway leading off to the right and another going to the left. I looked nervously both ways before going to the left.

I heard a crash behind me and quickly ducked into an empty room. A black figure dashed past the door. I looked out and found Vincent frantically searching about. I frowned as he began clutching his throat and that's when it occurred to me. He wasn't looking for survivors; he was drowning. His body began to convulse then after many moments he lay limp suspended in the water.

I quickly swam towards him, hooked my arms around his shoulders and began to swim out the way I came. Once I was out of the ship I began to look for Yuffie. I almost gave up but then I spotted her off in the distance waving. I swam towards her as fast as I could.

"Come on, Yuffie. We have to help him!"

"Okay," she said, nervously, taking one of his arms and putting it around her shoulders.

We swam to shore to the shore and by the time we pulled Vincent up onto the golden sand the sun had already begun to raise. Cait saw us and rushed to where we were.

"Tifa! Yuffie! What happened?" He asked, kneeling down in front of him. "Is this the Prince?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?" He asked again.

"His ship sank. He almost drowned. Is he alive?" I asked, leaning over him.

Cait kneeled next to him and pressed his ear against his chest. "He has a heartbeat. It's really faint though."

I nodded and looked back at him. Cait left and Yuffie retreated back into the surf to wait for me. I picked up a long strand of his hair and twirled it around my fingers. His eyelids fluttered and his eyebrows knitted together. My breath caught in my throat as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused. His eyes slowly met mine and a puzzled look drifted into his dark crimson orbs as he lifted his hand to touch my face. He gently caressed my cheek and I gently placed my hand on his. My head snapped up as I heard someone calling his name. I saw his cousin Tseng and Red running towards us. I looked down at Vincent one last time then fled back into the water.

Yuffie and I watched Tseng help Vincent up from the protection of a large boulder. Tseng pulled Vincent up but he broke away from him and began walking along the shore.

"A girl.....saved me," he said, looking around. "She was.....so beautiful."

Tseng grabbed his arm and slung it around his broad shoulders. "You're just seein' things. Come on, let's get you home."

"Come on, Tifa," Yuffie said, laying her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go. If your father finds out you rescued a human and came back to the surface, well, you'll probably never hear the end of it."

I looked back in the direction that Tseng and Vincent went and sighed.

_I wish I could be where you are right now. _


	4. The Proposal

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter! I got a few more suggestions and I kinda know what I'm gonna do but I'll do a little more thinking on it before I actually get there. So anyways, I hope all of you faithful readers enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up! Huggles to all! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Proposal**

"Hey, Teef? I gotta go home and check in with my dad. He's probably worried about me."

"Okay, Yuffie. I'll see you later."

Yuffie swam off and I went to the palace, hoping my father wouldn't suspect anything. I swam into the throne room and was surprised to see him sitting there with a wide smile on his face. He saw me then signaled for me to come closer.

"Morning, Daddy," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tifa, I have wonderful news," he said, taking my hand.

"What's that?"

He looked over to his right and signaled for someone to come in. A young, handsome merman swam in and did a graceful bow.

"Daughter, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Cloud Strife of the Northern Sea. He's come to ask your hand in marriage."

He swam towards me and took one of my hands in his. "It's a pleasure, Princess."

I bit my lip as he brought the back of my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," I said, putting on a fake smile. I turned to my father and sighed. "Daddy, I thought you promised not to do this anymore."

"I didn't ask him to come, dear," he said, matter of factly. "He arrived early this morning. He's been itching to see you all morning."

I looked back at him and inspected him slowly. True, he was very good-looking. He had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to glow, crazy blonde spikes with a blue tail to match his eyes. I looked behind me and sighed in relief as I saw Yuffie swimming towards me. I looked back at my father. "Daddy can I go talk to Yuffie?"

"Aren't you going to spend some time with Prince Cloud?" He asked, incredulously.

"If he wants," I said, looking back at him.

He bowed his head. "Of course, Princess."

"Okay, come on." I swam toward Yuffie and grabbed her by the hand.

"Whoa, hold there's something-"

"Later, Yuffie. I really need to talk to you right now," I said, leading her to my room. I stopped in front of the door and looked at Cloud. "Oh, Yuffie, I'd like you to meet Cloud. He's the Prince of the Northern Sea."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," Yuffie said, bowing her head.

Cloud took one of her hands and kissed it. "Please to meet you as well."

Yuffie smiled at him then turned back to look at me.  
  
"Would you mind waiting out here for a few minutes? I have a few things I need to talk with Yuffie about."

"Of course. Take all the time you wish."

"Thank you," I said, opening my door and entering my room. I quickly shut the door then swam over to my bed. I laid back stared at the top of the large canopy. "What am I gonna do, Yuf?"

"About what?" She asked, laying beside me.

"Cloud asked me to marry him!"

"Oh," Yuffie said, her eyes growing wide. "What about you and that human prince guy?"

"Vincent?"

"Well, yeah," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Well, he's a human. He doesn't even know my name, just what I look like," I said, sighing, putting my hands behind my head.

"Maybe you should marry Cloud, you know. At least he's the same species."

"Yeah, but I don't love Cloud," I said, sitting up and looking back at Yuffie. "I want to marry the one I love."

"But sometimes marriage doesn't require love, you know," she said, sitting up also. "We've haven't been on good terms with the merpeople in the Northern Sea, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Maybe what Cloud was thinking is if he married you then the fighting would stop between us and the Northern merpeople."

"I don't know," I said, getting up and beginning to circle to room. "Well, we better go. I don't want to keep Cloud waiting too long."

Yuffie and I left my room but Cloud was nowhere in sight. I looked around confused. "Huh, where'd he go?"

"Maybe he got bored?" Yuffie said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, maybe," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, anyways, what did you want to show me earlier?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on! Follow me!" She said, excitedly, taking my hand an pulling me out of the castle.

Yuffie and I swam towards my grotto. Yuffie pushed aside the large boulder but before I could get inside she stopped me.

"Hold on. Close your eyes."

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes.

I felt Yuffie grab both my hands and lead me inside. She stopped me and let go of my hands. "Can I open them?"

"Go ahead."

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the object that Yuffie wanted to show me. "Oh my Gosh, Yuffie! It's the statue!"

I swam towards the statue that Tseng had made Vincent for his birthday present. I wrapped my arms around the neck and gazed into the stone eyes. "What was that, Vincent?" I said, acting as the statue was speaking to me. "Run away with you? Gosh, I don't know what to say!"

I turned around to thank Yuffie again but gasped and jumped. "Daddy!"


	5. Becoming One Of Them

A/N: Sheesh, how long has it been since I've updated!? O.o Almost **3** months!? Geez....-- I gotta get on the ball.

Anyways, this chapter's a bit longso hopefully I don't scare any of you away.

Oh and **Dark Angel**? (If you're still out there somewhere) The idea you gave me will me coming into play! I'd like to thank you very very much for the suggestion! And sorry it took so long for me to update! I was rolling the idea around in my head for a while because I wanted it to make sense so this is what came out of the jumbled mess you call my brain! XD Not much up there but a bunch of cobwebbs and dust!

Well, enough of me. You've probably been waiting for me to update so here ya go! I hope you like it!

* * *

I backed up against the statue and stared at my father in confusion. 

_How'd he find out about this place? _

I caught movement behind him and was surprised to see Cloud; his arms crossed a sly smile on his delicate features. I bit my lip as my father started to speak.

"I consider myself a reasonable father," he growled, low and in his throat. "I set certain rules down not for my safety but for yours!"

"Daddy, I-!" I began to say but my father slammed the butt of his trident on the stone floor to silence me.

"Is it true you rescued a _human_ from drowning?!" He bellowed, advancing on me.

"But, Daddy, he would have died!" I yelled back, escaping behind the statue.

"One less human to worry about!" He shouted turning his back to me. "They're nothing but barbarians! Spineless animals!"

Tears came to my eyes and I shook my head furiously, not being able to take it any longer. "Daddy, I love him!" I shouted. Only after I had said it did I realize that I had made a huge mistake.

"No," my father mumbled, his eyes wide. He looked at me with rage. "Have you lost you mind?! He's a _human!_

I wrapped my arms around the statue's neck and laid my head on one of the shoulders. "I don't care," I said, pouting like a small child that didn't get their way.

"Tifa…" my father said in low tones, gripping his trident. I am going to get through to you," he said, the trident starting to glow a bright yellow. "And if this is the only way…so be it!"

I stared in horror as he lifted his trident and watched as a huge lightning bolt shot out and destroyed a whole shelf. I dashed out from behind the statue and pulled on my father's arms as he relentlessly continued with destroying all my human treasures.

"Daddy! No! Please, stop!" I screamed, pulling on his arms as fragments of all the different shelves fell on me.

I was still gripping my father's arm when he stopped and I thought that I had gotten through to him. I looked up at him and found that he was staring at something else. I turned and my eyes grew wide as I looked back at him with a desperate look in my eyes. His trident began glowing once more as he lifted it to the stature.

"Daddy! NO!" I screamed as another lightning bolt shot from the three points.

The statue blew up leaving nothing but a pile of dust where it once stood. My arms and tail felt numb as I sank to the floor. Tears blurred my vision as I laid my head down on the rock and began crying. My father left just as quickly as he had come; no 'I'm sorry' or anything. No comfort for his only daughter.

I felt a pair of hands settle gently on my back. I looked up at Yuffie to find her staring down at me with concern in her eyes. I cringed as another hand came to rest on my shoulder. I whirled my head around and glared at Cloud. He pulled his hand back and looked at the ground, as if to say that he was sorry.

"Tifa, I-" He began to say.

"Just go away! Get out of here!" I said, laying my head in my arms.

There was silence for many moments and I thought they had left when Yuffie spoke up.

"Tifa-"

"NO!" I screamed, more tears coming to my eyes. "Leave me alone! Both of you!"

"Okay," Yuffie said, in a small, weak voice as her and Cloud left my grotto.

Yuffie pushed open the large stone and shoved Cloud out then followed. Cloud turned to look at Yuffie, whose arms were crossed defiantly across her chest.

"What was that?" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, confused.

"You know what!" She shouted, swimming closer to him. "Telling Tifa's father! Was that really necessary?"

"Everyone knows that human contact is forbidden!" Cloud shouted back, moving away from Yuffie. "I was just following the rules."

Yuffie gave him a look of confusion. "What _rules_? Last time I checked there were no _rules_!"

"The rules set by our ancestors!" Cloud shouted, like Yuffie should know.

"Maybe _your _ancestors, but not mine! Tifa's father is the King of Western Sea, _not _the Northern!" Yuffie shouted back, trying to make her point.

I sat up and listened to Yuffie and Cloud quarrel. Yuffie was only trying to defend me but her bantering back and forth with Cloud was only making me feel worse.

"Well, well, well," a voice above said. "Look what we have here."

I whirled around and looked up. Two young men who looked to be between twenty-five and thirty were slowly floating towards me. One of the men had fire red hair and bright blue eyes. The other was bald with dark brown eyes. Both had many piercings in their left ears and both their tails were black.

I backed up against a wall and stared at them. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The one with the red hair said. "I'm Reno. This is Rude," he said, pointing to the solemn figure behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, beginning to relax.

"Oh, well," Reno said, shrugging his shoulders. "We were just passing by and we heard the argument between you and…who were you fighting with?" He asked, leaning forward.

"My father," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Oh," Reno muttered, raising his hand to his chin. "Well, anyways, we heard the argument with your father so we decided to, well, drop in."

"It seems you're in a bit of trouble," the man called Rude said.

"I know someone who could help you," Reno said, sauntering up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"Ashela has the power to help you," Rude said, speaking again.

"Ashela?" I said, recognizing the name. "The sea witch? How could she help me?"

"She could make it so you and your prince can be together," Reno said, continuing to circle around her. "We can take you to her."

I looked down at my hands and thought. My father threw Ashela out of the city because he told her that the magic arts she used were forbidden but that didn't stop her from using them to give people what they wanted. I looked up at the two young men and sighed. "Take me to her."

Reno and Rude smiled and led me out the same way they came. We swam past Yuffie and Cloud but I pretended not to see them. I was surprised when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. Cloud's cerulean eyes stared at me.

"Tifa, where are you going? Who are these-?" He tried to say but I wrenched my arm from his grasp and gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm going to see Ashela," I said, before turning around and began swimming towards the waiting figures of Reno and Rude.

Cloud came up and grabbed me again. "Who's Ashela?"

Yuffie spoke up from behind him. "She's the sea witch that he father threw out of the city."

Cloud looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "Tifa, you can't go see her!"

I moved out of Cloud's grip once again. "Well, why don't you go tell my father then?" I said, hate burning in my eyes. "You're pretty good at that."

I turned once again and swam towards Reno and Rude and followed them to Ashela's lair. Unbeknownst to me, Yuffie and Cloud were following at a distance.

We swam out toward the Wastelands and came to a large underwater volcano. I stopped at the entrance and looked around warily. Reno looked back at me.

"Come on now," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "No need to be afraid."

I swallowed hard and followed them into the mountain. After we ventured inside a ways we came upon a part of the path that was covered with brown sickly plants.

Wait.

Those aren't plants...they're.... alive!

I gasped as some lurched out and grabbed me by my wrists. I looked into the eyes of one of them and it seemed to plead 'Don't go in there.' I ripped away from them and quickly swam towards where Reno and Rude were waiting for me. They stood by the entrance to the middle of the volcano.

"Right inside," Reno said, placing his hand gently on my back.

I looked at him and nodded my head. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem," he said, flashing a flirty smile. "Just doin' what comes naturally."

I smiled at him and swam inside the room.

"Ah, darling!" Came a voice from off to the side.

I looked and what I saw was quite a site to behold. Ashela, though I had never seen her, was more haggard and ugly in person then I could ever imagine. She had a shark tail and her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She swam towards me and took my hands in hers.

"It's so good to finally meet the daughter of the king himself!" She said, a sweet smile on her haggard features. "So, my boys tell me that you have a thing for this prince fellow?" She asked, swimming over to her vanity and sitting on a small stool. She picked up a powder puff and dabbed it on her cheeks a few times. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. The solution to your problem is you have to become human yourself to get what you want."

I stared at her in amazement as I swam towards her. "Can you do that?" I asked, hoping I hadn't heard wrong.

"Oh, come now, sweetheart," she said turning around in her chair. "I could do it blindfolded." She paused. "Well, let's come over here to my cauldron and review what you want." She rose from her vanity and guided me toward a large stone cauldron. She swept her hand over the surface. The surface began to bubble and she looked at me. "You want to have legs, correct?" She said, digging a few potions out of a cabinet. She carried the bottles back to the cauldron. She opened each of them one at a time and poured the contents in. After she was done, she threw the bottles away and went to the other side of the cauldron.

"Okay, sweetheart," she said, the cauldron bubbling to life. "Here's what will happen. I'll make you a potion to turn you into a human but it will only keep you that way for four days. No more, no less. If you get Prince Charming to fall in love with you before the sun sets on the fourth day you'll remain human permanently, but he has to kiss you. And I'm not talkin' about some peck on the cheek. He has to fall in love with you and give you True Love's Kiss. If he doesn't fall in love with you, well, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me."

I opened my mouth to speak but Reno and Rude came in. "Ashela, we found these two spying," Rude said, as he and Reno threw Cloud and Yuffie forward.

Ashela gave both of them a disapproving look before walking over to her cabinet and pulling out two more potions. She looked at Cloud and Yuffie. "No one likes a spy," she said, in a pouty voice. "I'll just have to fix it." She looked at Reno and Rude and smiled as they grabbed them, locking their arms behind their backs. She looked over at Tifa. "Oh, yes, we haven't discussed subject of payment yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well, my dear, you can't get something for nothing. I'm not asking much though. Just a small token," she said, placing her thumbs over the tops and shaking the bottles.

She went back over to where Cloud and Yuffie stood and held the bottles in front of them then released her thumb causing all the condensed liquid inside to rush out and cover Cloud and Yuffie. Smoke rose from the bottles and the liquid on their bodies and when the smoke cleared, Cloud was a dolphin and Yuffie was a seagull.

"Oh," Ashela said, as Yuffie struggled for breath. She snapped her fingers and an air bubble surrounded Yuffie. "That might help."

I gasped as I looked at what used to be Cloud and Yuffie. Ashela saw the look on my face and swam toward me. "Oh, come now, dear. They'll turn back to their original selves at the end of the four days, whether you have your Prince or not. Now we have to figure out what you'll be giving me." She swam around the cauldron and thought. "Hmmm, how could you pay me?" She paused and looked at me. "I know."

"What?" I asked, getting a feeling that I wouldn't like it."

She swam towards me and ran her bony fingers down my cheek. "Your beauty, love."

"My beauty?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," she said, twirling her fingers around in the cauldron. "I've always wanted to be beautiful and you, my dear, are the prettiest young woman I've set my eyes on." She swam towards me and extended her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

I bit my lip and looked at her hand then back at Cloud and Yuffie. I couldn't see anything in their animal expressions. I turned back to Ashela and put my hand in hers. "Deal."

I gasped as I watched the color slowly drain from my skin and sink into her Ashela's. It traveled up her arm and into an amulet that she wore around her neck. My hair lost its silky shine, my eyes lost their wine colored glow and I could feel my face grow withered and old. I looked down and saw my tail separate into two legs. I was filled with joy but it was immediately taken away when I couldn't breath. I grasped my neck and tried to swim up but because I had never had legs before I couldn't figure out how to use them.

I felt myself being pushed up and looked down to see Cloud helping me up to the surface. My head broke the surface and I took a deep breath of air. I latched my arms onto Cloud's dorsal fin and let him swim me to shore. I heard something else break the surface and looked over to see Yuffie looking at me with a concerned look in her seagull eyes.

Once Cloud had gotten me close enough to the beach I slid off his back and sat against a rock, pulling my gritty hair away from my face. Yuffie landed on the rock next to me and looked down at my legs.

"Well, you got what you wanted but..." She said, looking at my face.

I leaned over and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked thirty years older then I actually was. My eyes were dull and dark and my hair was tangled and natty. I covered my face and began to cry.

"How is he supposed to fall in love with me now?" I sobbed. "I look like Death."

"Oh, come on, Tifa," she said, trying to hug with her bird wings. "Beauty isn't all on the outside."

I was about to say something when I heard someone whistling. I looked over the rocks and saw Cait walking along the shore. I reached my arm up and waved at him. "Hey, Cait!"

He looked up at me with a confused look on his cat face. He walked towards me and looked at me thoughtfully. "Do I know you?"

"Cait, it's me! Tifa!" I said, on the brink of crying again.

"What?" He said, astonished. "Really?"

"I traded my beauty to the sea witch for human legs," I said, raising one of my legs.

"Oh," he said, scratching his chin. "Well, we have to find something to dress you in. If anyone finds you they'll probably wonder why you're not dressed."

He walked off and returned a few minutes later with a torn sail in his paws. He handed it to me. "Try and wrap this around yourself. I'll try to find something to hold it up."

I stood on my still shaky legs and managed to wrap the old sail around me. Cait returned a little while later with some rope and helped me tie it around myself so the sail wouldn't fall off of me.

"Now all I have to do is find Vincent," I said, examining myself.

"I actually saw him not to long ago," Cait said, putting his hand on his chin. "He was over there somewhere. I'll go see if I can find him. Wait here."

I sat down on a rock and put my chin in the palm of my hand. I stared at my feet and smiled widely. I was actually a human.

I heard a high-pitched meow and almost fell over when Cait jumped into my arms. I looked down at him then over to the side where he came from and gasped. I jumped off the rock and tried my best to run away from the large red beast that was approaching me. I jumped up onto a large rock and tried to keep away from the beast.

"Red! What are you doing?" I looked up and almost fainted when I saw Vincent jogging up to us.

I looked down at Cait who winked his eye and gave me thumbs up. He hand taken off his gloves, booties, crown and cape so he looked just like a normal cat.

I looked up as Vincent approached me. "Sorry, about that, Ma'am," he said, grabbing Red and ruffling his mane. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and looked away from him, kind of embarrassed.

"You look a little beat up," he said, looking at me closely. "Come on," he said, stretching out a hand. "You can come to my palace and clean up."

I smiled and took his hand, surprised at how kind he was. Yuffie followed overhead and I carried Cait in my arms. Once we reached the castle, he brought me to the bathroom and went to fetch a maid. A little while later, a young woman with dazzling green eyes and beautiful chestnut brown hair walked in.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Aeris."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Well, you can go ahead and undress while I draw you a bath," she said, smiling sweetly before walking over to a very large bathtub and turning on the water.

I set Cait down on the counter and began unwrapping the sail from around me. I grabbed a towel from a rack and wrapped it around my body and watched Aeris. Once she was finished, Aeris shut the water off and turned to face me.

"There you go," she said, walking towards me. "Enjoy your bath. I'll be back in a little while to show you your room."

"Thank you," I said, shyly.

I waited until Aeris had left the bathroom to step in the bathtub. I dunked my head under the water and sat back. Cait came and sat on the edge of the tub. He looked at me with a concerned look in his black eye.

"Tifa, what happened to you?"

I shed and looked down at my hands. "Have you ever heard of Ashela?" I asked, almost inaudibly.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I have."

"I asked her to change me into a human so I could see Prince Vincent and I had to give her my beauty in exchange for legs. I have to have the Prince fall in love with me by the time the sun sets four days from now or I'll go back to being a mermaid."

Cait looked at me and sighed. "You can't get everything you want, Tifa."

"I know, it's just that the second I saw him I knew I was in love. I've never felt like this about anyone before," I said, reaching for the shampoo. "I know he's the one," I said, working the shampoo into a lather.

After I had finished washing my hair, I grabbed a bar of soap and began to rub it over my body. Aeris walked back in a few moments later and handed me a robe. "Come on, I'll you your room."

I grabbed Cait and followed her through the halls. She stopped and opened a door, leading me through. I set Cait down on the bed and looked around the room. Aeris had gone over to the closet and was rummaging around in it. She pulled out a simple red dress and laid it on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well, do you have a piano?" I asked, sort of reluctantly.

"Of course! Once you're dressed, I'll show you where it is! Just let me know. I'll be waiting outside," she said, before leaving the room.

I ran a brush through my hair, the shampoo and conditioner I used making it look and feel a little better. I dressed and walked out of the room with Cait.

"Okay, let's go," she said, guiding me through the palace.

She led me to the front of the palace where the piano sat in front of a large window. I sat down on the bench, set Cait down on top of it and swept my fingers over the keys.

"I'll come get you when dinner's ready," she said, disappearing.

I took a deep breath and put my fingers on the keys beginning to play the very song I had played that night on the boat but this time I added the words.

Making my way down town Walking Fast Faces pass and I'm home bound 

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way _

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you thing time _

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you.... tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in_

_Your precious memory_

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by, oh_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you... tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in you memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't...._

_Making my way down town_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you... oh_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

_If I could just hold you... tonight_

While I was playing I didn't notice Prince Vincent run into the room followed by his cousin, Tseng. Vincent walked up to me and stared at me in amazement.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, pointing at the piano, eyes wide.

"My mother taught me, that is, before she died," I said, quietly, sweeping my fingers over the keys.

"You play wonderfully," he said, placing his hand on the polished mahogany of the piano.

I smiled and folded my hands in my lamp. "Thank you."

"Come, dinner is ready," he said, backing away from the piano.

I pushed the bench under the piano, picked up Cait and followed Vincent into the dinning room. Vincent pulled out a chair for me and I sat, putting Cait down on the table. Vincent sat next to me at the front of the table and Tseng sat across from me. Something heavy landed on my lap and I looked down, wondering if Cait had jumped down from the table but it was just Vincent's pet, Red. He was looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, probably trying to persuade me for a table scrap.

I pet him for a while before he took his head off my lap and laid down next to my chair. Moments later the chef brought our dishes and we began eating silently. A few minutes later, Vincent set his fork down and wiped his mouth off on a napkin.

He looked at me. "I didn't catch your name."

I swallowed what was in my mouth and wiped my mouth off also. "Tifa."

"Lovely name." He paused. "So what happened to you?"

I gave him a blank stare, trying to figure out what to tell him. I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I don't remember." What could I tell him? 'I traded my beauty for legs so you could fall in love with me?' I don't think so.

"I'm sorry for that," Vincent said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "I hope you remember some day."

I nodded and looked up at him then back down at my hands. It grew awkwardly quiet, that is, until Tseng spoke up. "Well, let's get away from the bad stuff. Vincent, how about you take our guest on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow? I'm sure she'd love it."

Vincent looked at me and smiled. "Would you?"

I nodded. "I'd love a tour."

"Wonderful," he said, setting his napkin down on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Of course," I said, rising from the table.

I collected Cait in my arms and walked out of the dining room.

_This is great! This could still turn out in my favor! _I thought happily to myself.


	6. Day Number Two

**A/N: **Good Lord... She lives! Sorry I haven't updated this story in **TWO YEARS! **But because of all the other ideas that have been popping into my head it's been really hard to stay focused. So, hopefully I'll be able to speed the production of this story up. Then I won't have so many to worry about... Anyhoo, hope some of you guys are still out there.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Day Number Two**

The next morning, I showered and put on a simple green dress before leaving my room and descending the stairs. Tseng was waiting next to the piano for me. He smiled when I approached him.

"Ah, good morning Miss," he said, bowing his head. "His Majesty is waiting outside for you," he said, extending his arm.

I nodded as I walked outside with him. I frowned when I saw Vincent sitting atop a large golden bird. A stable hand was holding onto the reigns of another one of the large birds. I walked up to it and pet the golden feathers of its neck.

I looked up at Tseng. "What is this creature?"

He looked at me with a baffled look on his face before clearing his throat. "This, ma'am, is a chocobo. We use it to get around."

"A chocobo," I repeated.

Tseng helped me up onto the golden bird and instructed me on how to sit 'side saddle.' When I asked why I had to sit like that he responded that it was proper that a lady do so. I rode the chocobo up where Vincent was waiting for me and smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked, gripping his chocobo's reigns.

I nodded and followed him out into the city.

We spent all day riding around the countryside. Vincent took me into town and showed me all the different human pleasures. I tried human food, which I enjoyed a lot, and he showed me how to dance as well. I tripped over my own feet a few times but I eventually got the hang of it.

We returned to the castle when the sun began to set and as we entered the palace courtyard, I stared off into the distance and watched the sun disappear.

_Only two days left. _I thought to myself glumly.

I slid off the saddle of my chocobo and handed the reigns to the stable hand. I walked toward Vincent who was eyeing me curiously. "You can go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. I'd like to invite you to go on a walk with me."

I smiled, my cheeks flushing a deep red. "Oh, I'd love to," I said, walking past him. "I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll be right here." Vincent stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched me retreat inside the palace.

I turned around and rushed back to my room. Cait was fast asleep on my bed when I came charging through the door. He jumped and rolled off the bed. "Geez, Tifa, give me a little warning before you come running in. You about gave me a heart attack." Cait took a few deep breaths before he sat on the edge of the bed. "So, how'd your day with the Prince go?"

I grabbed a long black skirt from my closet and, hugged it to my chest, twirling around. "Oh, Cait, it was wonderful! We did so many things! He invited me to take a walk with him!"

"Right now?" Cait asked, baffled.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, oh, I better hurry!" I said, returning to my closet and grabbing a nice red blouse. I ran into the bathroom and hastily changed before running out. "Bye, Cait!"

I hurried back down into the courtyard and merrily skipped up next to Vincent. He smiled as he watched me return. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Where are we going to walk?" I asked as we began to walk off.

"I think walking along the coast would be nice. What do you think?" He asked, turning to me.

"You mean the sea?" I asked expectantly.

"Of course."

A broad smile stretched over my face as we walked through the sand. I gazed up into the sky and frowned at what I saw. "Vincent," I said, tapping his arm and stopping. "What are those white dots?"

The Prince was silent for many moments before he cleared his throat. "Uh, those are stars."

"I've heard stories about them." I twirled around in slow circles as I continued to gaze up into the heavens. When I as still a mermaid, I never really paid attention to the sky when I went to the surface at night. The day I rescued Vincent was the same case.

"You really are surprising," he said, watching me.

I stopped and looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's almost like you're not even from here. Like you're from a totally different civilization."

I bit the corner of my lip. "Well, you know," I said, walking into the surf enjoying the sensation of the cool water on my feet. "I don't get out much where I come from and all these wonderful things that your people have, mine don't."

"Interesting," Vincent mumbled, coming to a stop next to me. He looked at me and was about to say something else when I heard a high-pitched squeak from somewhere out to sea.

I turned and squinted my eyes, searching for the source of the sound. I saw a small splash off to the left and took off towards it. I had to hike my skirt up to about mid thigh so my skirt wouldn't get wet. I looked around for the source of the sound and smiled when I saw a dolphin floating not too far away.

"Cloud?" I whispered so Vincent wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, swimming closer.

I looked over my shoulder quickly to make sure Vincent wasn't following me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I haven't heard anything from Yuffie since you two lovebirds went to town this afternoon. Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun." I paused and looked behind me again, seeing Vincent watching me intently. I turned back to Cloud. "I better go. Don't want him getting weirded out that I'm talking to a dolphin."

"No problem. I'll see you later." After that he disappeared beneath the surface and was gone.

I returned to where Vincent was standing and let my skirt fall back down around my legs. Vincent gave me an inquiring look. "What was that all about?"

"What?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"You were talking to that dolphin."

"Oh, that," I said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ever since I was little I've had this ability to talk to marine animals. I know it sounds crazy." Yet again, another instance where telling him my true lineage would prove fatal.

"No, I think it's interesting," Vincent said, flashing a warm smile at me.

I blushed again and looked away. "Thank you."

I saw him move closer to me out of the corner of my eye and shyly turned to look at him. My faded brown eyes met his deep crimson ones and for a moment it felt like time had stopped. My heart started to race as he leaned down closer to me.

_This is it! This is it! _

My thoughts raced in my head as he got closer to me and right before our lips met a large wave of water hit the both of us, jolting us away from each other. I coughed, for some of the seawater had managed to get in my mouth, and wiped my face off. I looked out into the water and was just in time to see too black tails submerge back under the water.

I felt Vincent touch my arm. "Well, that was awkward. Come, let's get you back to the palace." I nodded and walked with him until we reached the stairs that led to my room. "I still have a few things I have to take care of. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright," I replied, shyly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tifa," he said, smiling, before he walked away.

I sighed as I watched him leave. I was so close to becoming a human permanently. I sighed once more before ascending the stairs and returning to my room.


	7. Day Number Three

**A/N: **Well, the time between updates is getting smaller and smaller! Yay for me! Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short but it fits in with the chapter layout I planned. I'm almost finished with this one so I'm probably gonna be working on this until it's completion. I'm serious this time. My Reno/Tifa has been completed so now I can concentrate on my unfinished fics. Here's the next chap!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Day Number Three**

"Oh, there you are, Tifa." I turned my attention away from the waves and turned one corner of my mouth up in a meager smile as Cait walked up to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting a small-gloved hand on my knee.

"I was so close to becoming a human permanently. So close," I said, staring down at my hands. I let Cait crawl into my lap.

Cait's mouth turned down as he snuggled up against my chest. "It'll be alright."

I lightly scratched his ears and back. "I sure hope so." I paused and continued to listen to the roar of the waves. Many moments later I broke the silence. "Maybe I'm just fooling myself. Maybe I'm just chasing a dream that I'll never be able to grasp."

Cait looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Hey, don't say things like that. Prince Vincent is crazy about ya," he said, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

I smiled and gave Cait a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem!" He said, purring as I scratched his belly.

"Tifa!" I looked in the direction of the voice and smiled when I saw Cloud's dolphin tail waving at me from a few yards off shore. It disappeared from view before his head became visible. "Hey!" He called again, waving a flipper in the air.

I waved back. "Hi, Cloud!" I said, jumping off the rock and wadding out into the water. Cait toddled off, returning to the castle for a mid afternoon nap. Yuffie dropped out of the sky moments later and landed in the water with a small splash. "Hey, Yuff! Where have you been?"

"Sight seeing," she replied, ruffling her feathers. "I never thought the surface would be this exciting."

"Neither did I. It's been so wonderful. I just hope I can win the prince over by then."

"Hey, don't worry," Yuffie said. "You got him in the bag already. That Ashlea hag must not know that beauty isn't the only thing that counts."

"Yeah," Cloud said, backing her up. "You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled and sat down on a small rock that was jutting up from the water's surface. Yuffie jumped out of the water and landed softly in my lap. "Thanks for cheering me up guys. It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it, Teef," Yuffie said, jumping out of the water and landing in my lap. "That's what we're here for."

Cloud started to open his dolphin mouth to say something but immediately closed it. A funny expression graced his animal features, which made me turn around. What I saw almost made my heart stop. Prince Vincent was walking down the shore, hand in hand, with a gorgeous girl that looked exactly like me. I gasped as I recognized the amulet the mystery girl was wearing. It was the same one Ashlea wore.

I jumped off the rock as Yuffie flew away and kneeled in the water, safely concealed, as Vincent walked by with the mystery girl.

"I can't believe I've finally found you," Vincent said, stopping right in front of where I was. "You were the one that saved my life when my boat sank. How could I ever repay you, Amanda?"

Amanda smiled and lightly ran her hand down the prince's cheek. "Say you'll marry me."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. It was angering having to sit there and listen to someone that stole my voice ask the man that I loved to marry her. My eyes started to sting as Vincent got down on one knee and kissed the back of Amanda's hand. "Will you marry me?" His deep baritone voice rang in my ears and the words he spoke to my imposter repeated over and over in my mind until I could barely stand it.

"Yes, I will," Amanda replied.

Vincent immediately rose and grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around in the air. "Tomorrow then, at sunset."

I gasped, my eyes wide with shock. Vincent and Amanda continued to walk down the shore, unaware that I had been watching them. I stared at the disappearing back of the handsome prince that I thought for a split second was mine before taking off towards the castle. Cait tried to stop me but his cries fell away from my ears like I was deaf. I stumbled on the soft sand beneath my feet, losing my footing and crashing to my knees. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I curled up into a ball on the ground. Cait finally caught up with me and kneeled down next to me.

"Hey, come on," he said, tugging on my shoulder. "We need to get you back to your room before someone sees you like this."

I continued to sob as I walked back to my room with Cait wrapped protectively in my arms. The small black and white cat continued talking to me but my clouded mind still would not hear him. It was still focused on Vincent's proposal to the witch that stole my beauty. I moved almost robotically to my room, like I wasn't in control of my body. It almost felt like I was watching idly from some dark corner of my mind as my body placed one foot in front of the other and led me to my room.

As soon as I was inside, I locked the door, drew the curtains in front of the balcony window and collapsed onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep and was soon in a peaceful sleep.


	8. Day Number Four Before Sunset

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter...two months later. Sorry guys, school started and threw me totally out of whack. But I'm back and this story only has one or two more chapters until it's finished. Hope you guys like this chapter. Bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eight:**

**Day Number Four Before Sunset**

I woke up the next morning and made my way out of my stuffy room. Cait was still sleeping so I could walk around in peace. When I got to the front room of the palace I saw Vincent standing with his arms around Amanda. I ducked into a dark corner, hoping they wouldn't see me. Tseng walked right by me mere seconds later and strode towards his cousin.

He slapped Vincent on the shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. "Vincent, the wedding ship is being prepared. When should we set sail?"

Vincent looked down at his bride to be. "One hour before sunset. Amanda and I will be wed when the sun sets."

Tseng nodded. "I'll tell the crew that."

Vincent's older cousin walked away, leaving them to their business. I watched them for a few more seconds with jealousy burning in my dull eyes before getting up and quickly disappearing. When I got back to my room, Cait was just waking up. He rubbed his eyes with his small paws and yawned.

"Hey, Tifa, did you sleep well?" He asked, jumping off of the bed and trotting over to me.

"Not really," I replied, picking him up. "Cait, I have an idea but I need your help along with Yuffie and Cloud. Will you help me?"

"Anything for you, Tifa. Of course, we'll help you."

"Vincent and Amanda are getting married on a ship. They're setting sail one hour before sunset. When does the sun set up here?"

Cait thought for a few moments. "Well, lately, it's been setting around six o'clock." He looked over at an analog clock on my bedside table. "It's almost three o'clock. We have three hours. Let's go find Yuffie and Cloud."

I nodded, quickly threw on a black skirt and blue button up blouse and walked out of my room once again. As we were walking down the beach Yuffie dropped out of the sky and landed on a rock not too far away. She waved her wing, calling me over.

"How are you, Tifa?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm okay," I managed. "I have an idea. Where's Cloud?"

She looked out over the expanse of sea. "He's out there somewhere. He never strays too far from the shoreline." She took off and circled around for a few seconds until she landed softly in the water and squawked at me.

Cloud's shiny gray head popped up from below the surface and he gave me a toothy dolphin grin before swimming towards me. I waded out into the surface to greet him. "Hey, Tifa," he said, waving his flipper in the air.

I smiled at him and grabbed his flipper. "Well, Tifa?" Cait pressed. "Tell 'em."

Yuffie cocked her head when Cait spoke. I bit my bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "We need to find a way to get on that ship and stop that wedding. If we don't Vincent will never know the truth."

Cait smiled and nodded. "Cloud, you need to go back to the city and tell Tifa's father she's okay and try to get help. Yuffie, you hide out on the ship somewhere. I'll try to sneak Tifa on board but if that doesn't work I'll try to find another way to get her on that ship."

"Should we go right now?" Cloud asked, preparing to submerge.

Cait shook his head. "Wait for a little. We still have a lot of time." He stopped and turned to me. "Have you tried talking to the prince yet?"

"No, I haven't even thought about it." I paused. "Should I?"

Yuffie nodded. "Maybe it'll help."

"Cait, stay here with Yuffie and Cloud. I'll go talk to Vincent."

I turned around and clumsily ran through the sand. I saw Tseng talking with a guard that was stationed at the front gate. I called his name and waved at him as I approached. He smiled and waved as well, acknowledging my presence.

"Hello, miss," he said, kissing the back of my hand and bowing gracefully. I smiled in spite of myself. "What can I help you with?"

"I would like to speak to the prince," I mumbled, almost stumbling over my words.

"Of course," he said, offering his arm. "This way." Tseng led me high up into the palace and stopped in front a solemn door at the end of a long hallway. "Prince Vincent is in here getting ready for his wedding."

A lump formed in my throat as he spoke but I didn't let my discomfort show on my face. "Thank you," I said, reaching out and knocking a few times. I heard a muffled 'enter' and slowly turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. The prince was standing in front of his mirror in a white tuxedo. His ebony hair was held back by a single rubber band. I heart beat starting ringing in my ears as the prince turned towards me with a placid look on his face.

"Hello Tifa," he said idly, going back to fixing his gold colored tie. I waited in the stark silence that engulfed the room, waiting for him to say something else. The prince obviously sensed my unease as he fully turned towards me. "Is something wrong?" He asked, walking towards me a few paces.

I shook my head, letting a lie slip through slightly clenched teeth. "No, I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you," he said, his red eyes sparkling. "Amanda and I will be very happy together."

"I'm sure you will." I opened my mouth to say something else but another's presence filled the room.

"Oh, there you are, darling." Amanda strode elegantly into the room, dressed in a lavish wedding gown decorated with pearls and sequins. "Who are you talking to?" She asked, fastening herself onto Vincent's right arm. I stopped to stare at the amulet. I hadn't taken the time to examine it before. It was nothing elaborate; a black chain held a red piece of crystal on a small clasp. Upon further examination, the crystal was glowing eerily.

"Just a well-wisher."

She smiled at me. "Thank you, dear, but me and my fiancé are still getting ready for our wedding. If you don't mind?"

I shook my head and quickly left the room. It had been a mistake to go to him. Ashela must have cast some type of spell on him. A spell that made him fall completely and utterly in love with her. Or maybe his love was genuine; it was just directed at the wrong person. My footsteps echoed through the halls as I left the palace. I wanted to get as far away from Vincent and 'Amanda' as I could for the time being.

The trip back to where I left Cait was short. Once Yuffie saw me approaching she squawked excitedly, alerting the other two sitting with her. "How'd it go?" Cait asked, as I sat down on a rock.

"Amanda interrupted us," I stated simply. Cait glanced nervously at Cloud and Yuffie and was getting ready to speak until I interrupted him. "Let's try to get on that ship. I think I know how Ashela looks like me."

Cloud's dolphin eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When she turned me into a human she was wearing an amulet around her neck that my beauty went into. When I saw her just now the amulet was glowing."

Cait sat down in thought. "We have to get that amulet away from her." He sat thinking for a few seconds before getting back up. "We can figure it out later. Right now we need to figure out how to get on that ship. Yuffie, you fly ahead and check it out."

"Yes, Sir," she said, saluting as best as she could with a bird's wings before taking off into the sky.

"Cloud, you follow." He nodded then submerged, disappearing beneath the waves. Cait jumped into my arms. "Okay, Tifa, let's go get your man!"

Cait gave me directions to the palace's docks where the wedding ship was waiting to disembark. I spotted a large pile of wooden crates and made a beeline for them, hoping they would give sufficient cover until we found out how to get on the ship. I placed Cait on the ground and peered over the edge of one of the crates.

"Any sign of Yuffie?" Cait asked, tugging on the edge of my skirt.

I turned my eyes to the sky and searched for the small white gull. I smiled as I saw her circling high above the ship. "She's up there." I paused as I watched as she dropped down a little; her head swiveled back and forth like she was looking for something. "I think she's looking for us."

"Try to get her attention then."

I stood up all the way and waved my arms over my head. Yuffie saw me and squawked before flying towards me. I kneeled back down near the crate as Yuffie landed softly on the top. "Hey, Teef, how's it going?" She asked, dipping her head low.

"Fine. What did you find?"

"There's an open cargo hold. The loaders walked off a few minutes ago and disappeared into the palace. If you're gonna sneak on, now's the time to do it."

"Alright," I said, picking Cait up. "Let's go."

Yuffie took off as I snuck around the crates. I spotted the open cargo hold door, looked around cautiously for a few moments then dashed toward it. As soon as I was inside I ran to the very back of the cargo hold and hid behind a large pile of crates. I sat down and took a deep breath.

Cait jumped out of my arms. "Okay, we're in. All we have to do now is wait."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Where do you think Yuffie went?"

"She's probably hiding on the deck some – "

Voices in the cargo hold made clamp a hand over Cait's mouth and push myself further into the wall if that was possible. The last thing I wanted was to be found stowing away on the prince's wedding ship. If that happened I'd never be able to stop the wedding

"Alright, boys, just a few more crates and this ship'll be off."

"Heave ho! Heave ho! Come on, blokes, lift!"

There were a few loud thuds as the loaders dropped the crates onto the floor and footsteps as they came in or left the cargo hold.

"Okay, men, that was the last of them. Help me close this door."

There was another thud as the cargo hold door was securely fastened in place. Darkness encompassed the room like a candle had been blown out. I felt Cait wiggle out of my grasp and jump in my lap. "Once we set sail let's try to find a way out of here. There has to be a door somewhere."

I nodded and scratched his ears, earning a satisfied purr. "Sounds good."


	9. Sunset

**A/N: **Hooray for updates! This chapter was actually coming along pretty nicely, that is, before I got stuck. And when I got stuck I got a little discouraged and couldn't write on this particular story cuz the writer's block bug bit me where it hurts. But, even though it was hard, I finally finished it! And I made nice and long cuz I know I have left all you wonderful readers hanging for a while and wanted to give you a nice read. Well, I hope you like it! Next chapter will be the last! Let me know how you like it! Everyone loves reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sunset**

Almost an eternity later the ship lurched and set sail. Both Cait and I had fallen into a peaceful sleep but were quite rudely awoken by the movements of the ship.

"Already?" Cait said, hopping out of my lap. "Well, wanna go find a way outta here, Teef?"

"Yeah," I said, getting up and stretching my stiff limbs.

I picked Cait up once again and began to blindly make my way through the cargo hold. I almost tripped at least a dozen times over loose floorboards or the edge of a crate. Finally after many moments of stumbling around I finally found a door. I yanked on the doorknob and smiled triumphantly when I saw a flight of stairs leading up. Once we reached the top of the stair I opened the door slightly and peeked out, wary about anyone seeing me. Outside the door was a straight hallway that led to yet another set of stairs.

"See anybody?" Cait asked, poking his head around the door.

"Looks clear to me." I pushed the door all the way open and quickly walked to the other end of the hallway. I cautiously peered up the stairs and spotted another door. I sighed. "How many doors are we going to have to go through?" I thought out loud.

"As many as it takes to get to the deck," Cait replied, matter of factly.

Once we reached the top of the second set of stairs I cautiously peeked my head out from behind the door yet again. I smiled as the cool ocean breeze hit my face and the soothing aroma of the salt water wafted through the air. I could hear gulls chattering above and dolphins singing in the waves below as they swam with the ship.

"Tifa?" Cait asked, tapping me on the shoulder. "You okay?"

I snapped out of my trance and shook my head. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize how much I missed the sea." I paused briefly. "Well, let's go."

I cautiously slinked out from behind the door and carefully closed the door behind me. I hugged Cait tighter to my chest as I tip toed to the front of the ship. I spotted a large crowd of people standing around a platform that was pressed the ship's railing. An elderly man was standing on it and was dressed in a stark white robe that was adorned with many different colored jewels. He wore a funny looking cone shaped hat on his head that had just as many jewels on it.

I snuck into the back of the crowd, trying not to draw attention to myself. I looked up at the crowd of gulls, hoping to see Yuffie among them. I spotted her almost immediately. She squawked at me then continued circling the ship.

I turned my attention back to the front just as Tseng stepped onto the platform and motioned for everyone to sit down. I backed away and ducked into a dark corner where, hopefully, no one would see me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tseng said, once everyone had been seated. "Thank you all for coming to my cousin's wedding. He expresses his gratitude and hopes everyone here enjoys themselves. He is very much in love with Amanda and they are planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Thank you all again. We will be starting shortly."

Tseng stepped off the platform and walked off to the back of the ship. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as I stared at the sinking sun in the distance. The sun had just barely begun to touch the water. I had an hour or so tops until I turned back into a mermaid. A gull called above me as Yuffie gracefully dropped out of the sky and landed next to me.

"Hey, Tifa," she said, ruffling her wing feathers.

"Hi, Yuff," I said, kneeling down next to her. I set Cait on the ground so he could stretch his legs. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well considering the fact that we'll both be mermaids again in less than an hour."

I sighed and plopped down on my rear. "This is hopeless."

Yuffie gave me her best bird glare and fluffed up her feathers in protest. "Hey, wait just a second!" She said, coming around in front of me so she could look me in the eyes. "You've come all this way and now you're just gonna give up? You love Vincent don't you?"

I nodded as tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes. "Yes, I do. More than anything."

"Then get up and do something about it!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her wings up into the air like they were her arms. "You're not gonna get much done sitting here feeling sorry for yourself!"

I nodded and wiped my eyes dry. "You're right, Yuff," I said, standing up. "We have to get that amulet away from her. Can you do that?"

"You bet I can!" She shot up off the deck and vanished into the painted sky.

I jumped as music started playing and watched in surprise as everyone in the crowd rose to their feet and turned their heads. I followed everyone's eyes and spotted Vincent leading Amanda toward the platform where the man in the funny hat and robe stood waiting with a goofy grin on his face. Amanda looked towards me and flashed me an evil smile before quickly averting her eyes away from mine.

An angry scowl crept onto my lips as I watched her walk off but in that moment something so amazing, so incredible happened that I would have never believed if I wasn't there to witness it. A large column of water shot up into the air and fell right on top of Amanda, soaking her. Vincent was thrown away from her and he stumbled a little, grabbing onto the railing for support. After the water spout, about a dozen sea gulls flew up and started pelting Amanda with rocks and even pieces of coral.

I was forced to get out of the way because all the people sitting down had gotten spooked by this crazy turn of events and decided they'd be better off below deck. I tried grabbing Cait but I was carried away by the throng and forced up against the railing as people rushed past me. I stared in awe as dolphins jumped into the air and constantly sprayed Amanda with freezing cold seawater. I jumped and squealed slightly as I felt something crawl over my hand. I looked back and saw dozens of crabs crawl onto the deck and scuttle towards Amanda. She screeched when she saw them and gathered up her dress in her hands then dashing off towards the platform hoping that they wouldn't follow her.

"Get away from me!" She screeched, kicking their sharp pincher's away from her exposed toes. "Vincent! Help me!" I looked over at Vincent who was just as occupied with the crabs as Amanda was and started to walk towards him. "You stay away from him!" Amanda screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Her tone made me jump back a few steps, surprised that the sea witch would raise her voice so dramatically like that. I saw a flash of white and before Amanda knew what was going on, Yuffie had her beak wrapped around the glowing pendant hanging from her neck. Amanda reached up and tried clawing Yuffie away from her but her attempt was in vain. Yuffie ripped the stone from the leather cord, sending it flying across the deck. I watched it as it plummeted down to the wood floor, my chest jumping into my throat. I took a step toward it, hoping to grab it before Amanda could get a hold of it again.

The pendant made contact with the deck and shattered instantly, spraying colored crystal all over. A golden cloud emerged from the center of the shattered crystal and floated towards me. I instinctively backed away as it swirled around my body. I stared down at my hands in shock as the wrinkles in my skin smoothed out. The glossy, healthy shine returned to my hair and my eyes redeemed their wine colored glow. The cloud dissipated as I hesitantly lifted my hands to my face. I patted my cheeks a few times before tears of joy welled up in my eyes.

I had my beauty back.

"Tifa?"

Vincent's voice brought me back down from the emotional high I was put into. He was looking at me with an almost confused look on his face before he gasped, like he had realized something important, and rushed towards me.

"No, Vincent, stay away from her!" Amanda's voice gurgled in the background.

Vincent ignored her though and grabbed me by the shoulders. "It's you!" He said, a wide smile on his face. "It was you all along! You're the girl that saved me!" He paused a moment as he stared into my once again vibrant eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I bit my lip and looked away from his face briefly. "I wanted to tell you so badly. But I couldn't – "

My speech was impaired as white-hot pain coursed through my body. It felt like someone had taken a hot vat of oil and dumped it all over my legs. I felt them go limp and I cried out as I hit the hard floor of the deck. I looked down at my legs in confusion and gasped in horror as I laid my eyes on my tail. I gasped and peered over the ship's railing.

The sun had fallen below the horizon, painting the evening sky with an array of pinks and oranges.

My time was up.

I ripped my gaze away from the sunset and back towards Vincent. He was standing a few feet away from me, one of his hands tightly gripping the railing. He was staring down at my exposed tail with a look of astonishment. My cheeks flared bright pink in embarrassment as I drew my tail under my dress. This is what I was most afraid of; the one reason why I never told him who I was in the first place. My embarrassment quickly turned into anger. Not anger at Vincent but at what I was. Now that he knew I was some kind of sea creature he'd never fall in love with me. I might as well just jump over the railing and forget all about him.

"You fools! You're too late!"

I jumped as Ashela's voice boomed over the ocean's waves. I had forgotten all about her. I turned my eyes in the direction of her voice and had to fight back a scream as she came crawling towards me. She grabbed my roughly by the forearm and started to heft me over the railing.

"Hey! Wait!" Vincent yelled, running towards her. "You can't do this!"

Ashela stopped and looked back at him. "Sorry, _Your Highness_, but her and I made a bargain. She belongs to me now." She sneered at him menacingly before diving over the railing with me in tow. "Well, sweetheart," she said, once we were underwater. "Looks like your efforts to win over the dear Prince's heart was all for nothing."

I bit my lip as fresh tears started to well up in my eyes. I had been so close. So close to becoming a human forever. If only I had been a little faster. If only, if only…

"Ashela!"

I jumped at the sound of my father's voice, happiness welling up inside me almost instantly. I twisted in Ashela's grip and pumped my tail as hard as I could, hoping to escape her grasp. She quickly clamped down even harder on my wrist then reached out with her other arm and wrapped it tightly around my neck like a vice. I had to fight her just so I could breathe.

"Ashela," my father growled, tightening his grip on his trident. It began glowing brightly. "You let my daughter go!"

Ashela's face twisted in mock pleasure as she squeezed me even tighter. I began to cough and heard her snicker; she was obviously taking much enjoyment out of making me suffer. "Well, I would let her go but she made a deal with me."

My father's eyes widened as he brought them away from Ashela's. "Tifa, is it true?"

Tears clouded my vision once more as I hung my head in shame. "Yes," I replied in a small voice. "It's true."

"Why, Tifa? Why?" He asked, incredulously. I sighed, turning away from my father's grief stricken face. I couldn't look at him; the guilt was just too great. "It wasn't for one of those…those humans was it?"

I bit my bottom lip, keeping my eyes away from his and refusing to answer.

"Ashela, you can't do this," my father said, glaring at her menacingly.

"Oh, I can't?" She inquired, haughtily. "We made a deal and just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she can just swim away without keeping it." My father's face fell briefly until Ashela spoke up again a second later. "But…" She began, closing the distance between my father and her. "I was always one to make a bargain. Maybe we could make a trade."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he turned the sea witch's words over in his head, wondering what she could mean. "What kind of a trade?" He asked, his grip on his trident loosening.

My heartbeat quickened. "No, daddy, don't -!" Ashela quickly silenced me by clamping her hand over my mouth. I tried fighting her but for a haggard old woman she was surprisingly strong.

"Your daughter for you, of course." She sneered evilly. "That's not too much to ask, is it?"

My father looked at me and I shook my head desperately, trying to tell him not to fall for her tricks. He sighed and turned his eyes away from mine. His grip on his trident tightened and his muscles tensed slightly before his whole body went lax. The trident slipped from his hands and floated to the ground. The dust plumed up around it before dispersing once again.

"We have a deal," he said, lowering his head in defeat.

Ashela roughly shoved me over to the side and flung her hand out towards my father. Black mist swirled out of her fingertips and engulfed him. I gasped and began to swim toward him but Ashela roughly grabbed me once again and flung me right into a cleft of rocks. I cried out as my bare back raked against the rough stones. Tears clouded my vision but I refused to let the pain coursing through my body stop me from helping my father. I took a deep breath and prepared myself and, as I was getting ready to spring away from the rocks, I heard Ashela's cackled laughter. I looked up with wide eyes and gasped in horror.

The black mist that shot forth from Ashela's fingertips had turned my father to stone.

Tears clouded my vision as I looked upon the grotesque position his body had been frozen in. His arms were raised about his face in a meager attempt to shy away from the poisonous mist. His eyes were shut tightly and his face was twisted in anguish. I stared long and hard at what used to be my father with blank, unbelieving eyes. The ringing in my ears drowned out Ashela's maniacal laughter. The water around me seemed to grow dim and the only thing that was bright was my father.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be the one to pay, not my father. I wrenched my gaze away from the sight in front of me and turned toward Ashela with murder flaring in my eyes. She was snickering as she kneeled down and grabbed my father's trident off the ocean floor. At that moment, all my anger bubbled up from the pit of my stomach and spread out to every single nerve of my body. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire and that if I didn't let out some of my anger I would surely burst into flames.

"You monster!" I screamed, rushing towards the sea witch and wrapping my arms tightly around her neck.

She cried out in fury and clawed at my forearms. I clenched my teeth as her jagged nails bit into my skin over and over again. I held on for as long as my strength would allow me before I was ripped from her back and flung to the ocean floor. The trident in her hands flared a bright orange as she thrust it at my chest. I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself, praying that she wouldn't go through with stabbing me.

"Stay away from me you little tramp!" She bellowed, hovering the trident menacingly above me. "I rule the seas now!"

She started to laugh again but an ear splitting gunshot drowned out her horrid laughter. Ashela cried out in agony as the hurling projectile lodged itself in her left arm. I looked behind me in surprise and saw Vincent hanging suspended in the water with his gun still pointed at Ashela. My heart started pumping so hard I thought it would burst as I heard the trident power up.

"Vincent, watch out! Get out of here!" I yelled, starting to get up and go help him. I gasped in shock as two pairs of hands grabbed me and drug me backwards.

One of Ashela's henchmen leaned over and whispered into my ear. "You're not going anywhere, love."

More tears brimmed around the edges of my eyes as I tried to struggle against them. To my relief Ashela turned towards her two black tailed pawns and smiled evilly. "Get him."

They quickly let me go and chased Vincent as he rushed to the surface. I watched as Vincent broke the surface of the water but then was pulled quickly back down by Reno and Rude. Flickers of purple and blue caught my eye and before I knew it Yuffie and Cloud were fighting with the sea witch's henchmen. Ashela smiled as she raised the trident. The weapon responded and began to glow brightly. Yuffie must have seen the glow for she grabbed Cloud from his wrestling match with Rude and quickly swam off to the side.

Ashela looked over at me briefly. "So much for your prince."

Electricity crackled around the trident's points and right before the golden bolt was released I rushed forward and grabbed a handful of Ashela's ratty hair and yanked on it. The haggard old witch cried out both in anger and pain as the bolt from the trident was released.

Reno and Rude never saw it coming. The only thing that was left of them was a handful of black scales. She made a strangled cry that was a mix between frustration and anguish. Anger burned deep in her eyes and she snarled menacingly under her breath. I wasted no time in jetting up to the surface to help Vincent. He would drown if he stayed under water too long.

I caught him under his arms and pumped my tail as quickly as I could. Our heads broke the surface and I could hear Vincent take in a deep, strangled breath. I saw a small wooden boat off to the left a ways and, figuring Vincent had used it, helped him swim to it. As I was making my way towards the boat the water around me began to bubble and boil like a large fire had been set under it.

Vincent's arms wrapped around my shoulders seconds later and he began to pull me toward his boat. "Vincent, no, you have to get out of here," I pleaded.

He stopped and looked back at me, his eyes flaring briefly. "No," he said evenly. "I can't lose you again. I won't."

I began to try and reason with him but before I could even open my mouth to utter another word I was jerked under the surface. The shock of being pulled under the surface was so great I almost forgot that I could breathe under water. I took a gasping breath and tried to fight the force that was pulling me down, but once I realized whom it was that was pulling me under, I fought and struggled even harder.

I saw Vincent jump back into the water and begin to race down towards me. I started to call out and tell him to go back to the safety of his boat but before I could even utter a word Ashela flung me to the side. I didn't even see the outcropping of rocks until I hit it, causing me to black out.

* * *

I lunged toward Ashela and grabbed the trident, wrenching it from her grasp so quickly she barely had time to react. She growled at me then started to advance towards me, gnarly fingers outstretched, but I pointed the glowing trident straight at her chest, which made her reconsider her actions.

"Now, now," she crooned. "Be a good little human and give me back that trident."

My top lip pulled up into a sneer at the way she addressed me. My grip tightened and, to my surprise, the trident started to glow. This took Ashela by surprise as well, giving me just enough time to send a flare right at her tail. The witch cried out in pain and retreated away from me. The spot where I had hit her was charred and black. Blood was oozing from the wound but would quickly diffuse as soon as it touched the water around her. She snarled and began to advance towards me once more but another well placed bolt at another section of her tail gave me ample time to retreat.

By this time, my lungs were screaming for air. I swam as fast as I could back to my boat and quickly climbed into it. I stood in the center of it, hands firmly gripping the trident, ready for the old wench when she popped her head above water. I stood there, gasping and listening to my heart pounding in my ears for many long, silent moments.

My heart started to race even faster when the water around my boat began to bubble. I pointed the trident at the spot where the commotion was the worst and let all my strength flow into the trident. When the sea witch rose out of the water I sneered right back at her before letting all the power flow through the three points. A cascade of white hot light shot forth and slammed into her. She screamed as the light slowly disintegrated her body. When my strength failed me and the light died down, all that was left was a small pile of debris floating on the surface of the water.

I sighed and collapsed inside my boat, breathing heavily. After I calmed down I jumped back into the water and was pleased to see that Tifa's father had been restored. He looked up at me and reached his hand out for his trident. I let it go and watched it sail through the water until it dropped into his palm. He smiled up at me before turning and attending to his daughter.

I gasped inwardly and began to swim towards her but her father whirled around, pointing his glowing trident right at me. I froze instantly, knowing exactly what that thing was capable of. "Stop right there, human. I am grateful that you destroyed the sea witch but my daughter is my own concern, not yours."

With that, he scooped the unconscious Tifa up in his arms and swam away with her.


	10. A Father's Gift

**Disclaimer:**

No own movie or game...not me...if I did...well, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this...

**Author's Note:**

It's amazing! I actually finished another story without starting another one! It's a miracle! So here is the last chapter to a story I started writing about...3 years ago maybe. Holy crap...it's been a while huh? Well I hope you guys like the last chapter. It took me a hell of a long time to write so I would really like it if you lovely readers adore it:D So, please, without further a do, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

My head broke the surface relatively close to shore and when I spotted Vincent sitting on the beach I dove behind a large rock that was jutting up not far away. Once I was hidden I peeked my head around the rock and gazed at him longingly. How I wished I could go to him and touch his soft skin once more. It had only been a few days since he had killed Ashela but I still didn't have the courage to approach him.

Maybe it was the fact that, even though he already knew what I am, he won't want to be seen with some kind of freak like me. I immediately felt ashamed at that thought. I wasn't a freak; my people aren't freaks. We're just...different. And I knew that the human race didn't look upon us as freaks. Many of them thought us very beautiful and many of them ran have crashed their boats gazing upon the ones brave enough to go to the surface.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I nearly screamed when a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"God, Tifa, don't have a heart attack," Yuffie said, trying to stifle her laughter.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. "Well, you could have warned me, you know," I replied, a small smile replacing the shocked expression.

"Why don't you go say something to him?" She asked, peeking her head around the rock as well.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? You love him, he loves you right?" I remained silent, making Yuffie extremely exasperated. "Oh come on, Teef! Grow a back bone! You're a mermaid but he's not gonna look at you any differently. He loved you before he found out what you are."

Yuffie's words hit home. She was absolutely right. He loved me even though Ashela took away my beauty and continued to love me when I changed back into a mermaid right in front of him. My chest swelled with new found confidence as I turned to flash Yuffie a small smile before swimming towards shore. I dove a short distance beneath the surface and pumped my tail casually, watching him through the surface of the water. He must have seen me because he leaped up from the ground and took a few steps into the surf. I smiled and brought my head out of the water.

At first, he didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me like he hadn't seen me in years. He rose a shaking hand and beckoned me to come closer. I nodded and went back under the water until it was too shallow for me to swim any longer. As my stomach scraped the coarse sand I lowered my hands and crawled forward until I was only a few yards away from him.

I sat down and gazed up at him the same way he was looking at me. A million questions were swirling around in his crimson eyes. Questions that only I could answer; questions I was afraid to answer.

I could only look up into his eyes for so long until I had to avert them in shame. I felt so small under his gaze, like I was a little girl again under my father's accusing stare. An overwhelming feeling that I had somehow let him down fell over. I was preparing myself to explain, to tell him what I should have told him at the very beginning when I heard him speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice had changed; it had become weak and small, broken almost. The full realization of how much he cared about me him me full in the face. He had seen beauty where there was none only to find that there was something more underneath it all.

"I knew that you wouldn't believe me," I said, in a voice almost as small and broken as his. I continued to keep my eyes away from him his if only to stop myself from crying.

After a few more moments of the stinging silence I almost listened to the little voice in the back of my mind telling me to turn away from him and swim back to where I came from but, much to my relief, Vincent took a deep, shuddering breath and fell to his knees in front of me.

"So what happens now?" He said, sounding close to tears himself. "Do we just say our good-byes and part ways?"

"I don't know." I finally worked up the courage to look at him and I didn't like what I saw at all. I saw a broken man ready and willing to whatever it took to find the answers he sought.

"But...you..." He stammered for a few seconds, trying desperately to find the right words. "You were a human before. Go find whoever or whatever that turned you human and have them turn you back." He gently brushed my cheek with fingers that shook uncontrollably. "Then we can be together forever."

I took his hand in both of mine and hugged it to my chest. I dreaded the words that I would have to tell him, dreaded the heartbreak I would cause him.

"Vincent, I wish it was that easy. Ashela is the one that turned me human. The secret of switching me back died with her."

"Not quite, daughter."

My father was floating a short distance away, watching us not with contempt or scorn, but interest.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

He lifted a hand and beckoned me toward him. "Come, daughter. I will explain."

I gave Vincent's hand a warm squeeze before releasing it and retreating back into the depths behind my father. We didn't descend very far; only far enough to discuss the matter in total privacy.

I was a little apprehensive, and excited, about what he wanted to explain to me. My mind was racing as my father floated in front of me with his back turned, more than likely putting his thoughts into words.

"You really do love him...don't you?" He asked, his back still turned.

"I do, Daddy." I began to wring my hands nervously. Where was he going with this and what was he going to tell me? He was silent for so long I thought my head would burst from the anticipation.

"Well," he said, turning to face me. "I guess there's only one problem left?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He placed his free hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "How much I'm going to miss you."

He backed away from me slightly and raised his glowing trident straight at me, at such time I became extremely confused. A beam of soft golden light that looked vaguely like smoke flowed from the three tips and swirled around me. I didn't realize what he was doing until I could not longer breathe underwater.

I broke the surface, gasping and sputtering. We had dived down farther than I thought. My first thought upon returning back to human form was if I was clothed or not. A quick swipe of my hand over my stomach proved that my father was kind enough to cover me properly.

Vincent had remained in the same exact spot, kneeling in the surf and looking like he might fall face down into it any second.

I paddled towards him until my feet touched the soft sandy floor; a sensation I thought I would never feel again. I was once again a little unsure on my new legs but it soon passed and I was able to wade through the shin deep water quite easily.

As soon as he saw that I was walking, not swimming, towards him it was like a switch had been flipped. He jumped up and started running through the water towards me, a large grin on plastered on his face. When he wrapped his arms around me it felt like a grizzly bear had taken his place, but I didn't really notice. I was too busy hugging him back to care.

He backed away from me and cupped my face in his hands. "How?"

"My father." No other words were needed to explain. I kind of wanted to keep mine and my father's parting words to myself. I had a feeling Vincent didn't care how it happened, only that I was returned to him.

"Then to your father I will be eternally grateful. He brought you back to me, that's all that matters." He grabbed one of my hands and began to lead me away from the place I had called home all my life.

As he led me away, I gave a fleeting glance back to the sea where I saw my father, Yuffie and Cloud all waving to me. I tugged on Vincent's hand gently before turning and waving back.

Once they had said their good-byes they dove back below the surface and disappeared from my sight possibly forever.

I tore my gaze away from where they had been only moments ago and continued to follow Vincent towards my new life. I had no doubt that I would see them again some day.


End file.
